It has been known to form a casket bier from a pair of vertical pedestals formed from two perpendicular plastic sheets. Each sheet is bisected by a vertical slot along one-half the length of the sheet. At a funeral site, the sheets are slid together to create a cruciform pedestal. Two pedestals are horizontally spaced from each other to form the bier on which a casket is placed.
Exact perpendicularity between the two sheets of each pedestal must be achieved and maintained. Any misalignment of the perpendicular relationship reduces the stability of the pedestal. If there is gross misalignment, the pedestal could collapse with the embarrassing consequences of the dropping of a casket. The sheets are relatively thin, that is less than 1/4" and, hence, can easily lose their perpendicular relationship upon being set up to form a bier.